


Queimar

by NezukoKamado



Category: Violet Evergarden (Anime)
Genre: Drama, Other
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25851001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NezukoKamado/pseuds/NezukoKamado
Summary: Depois que Hodgins disse que Violet iria sentir-se queimar pelo que ela fez na guerra, não conseguiu compreender muito bem aquelas palavras, mas agora, reclusa em seu quarto ela pôde compreender o significado daquelas palavras.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Queimar

**Author's Note:**

> Relou!!!
> 
> Uma drabble de Violet Evergarden de um momento que acho bem intenso no anime xD

" _Violet, infelizmente chegará um momento que você vai sentir-se queimar por tudo o que fez na guerra"_

Quando Violet ouviu essas palavras de Hodgins, não havia compreendido o que elas significavam, muito menos entendia como alguém poderia sentir-se queimar, para ela, aquilo era um tanto surreal. Mas agora, ela sentia-se exatamente assim, era como se labaredas intensas tivessem invadido seu corpo e a queimasse por inteira. Uma dor que só poderia ser curada pelo tempo.

Já fazia alguns dias que a loira encontrava-se reclusa em seu quarto. Deitada em posição fetal sobre o piso, Violet deixava que as lágrimas saíssem em abundância de seus olhos azuis, e, elas pareciam se intensificar quando sua mente era invadida por tudo o que passou na guerra… e todas as pessoas que matou. Quando fechava os olhos, conseguia visualizar cada rosto que pereceu sob suas mãos, e, isso a encheu de remorso… era ele que estava fazendo com que se sentisse queimar. 

A dor agonizante que sentia a fazia se perguntar se havia feito o certo, se havia necessidade de ter banhado suas mãos de sangue. "Numa guerra temos duas opções: matar ou morrer", essa era sempre a resposta que ouvia em sua mente, mas nem mesmo ela fazia a dor diminuir. Mais alguns dias passaram-se e Violet parecia enfim se acalmar e encontrar forças para sair do estado que se encontrava. Quando por fim achou que estava recuperada, ela enfim entendeu porque Gilbert queria que ela aprendesse a viver como uma pessoa comum e a aprender sobre sentimentos.


End file.
